


First Date

by CockChomps (Balooga_The_Narutard)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, SO MUCH FLUFF, as the title implies, michael being a shy little cutie wow, michaels pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balooga_The_Narutard/pseuds/CockChomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan asks Michael on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

I like someone. I usually wouldn’t worry about this kind of thing. Wouldn’t think into it so much. But this time, it’s different. It’s a friend. A guy friend. A guy friend that works with me

Normally, if it were a girl, I’d go and flirt a little. If she rejects me, she rejects me. Whatever. But with a guy, especially a friend, I can’t just start flirting all of the sudden. And if I do, what if he doesn’t like guys? I’ll be embarrassed and I would’ve outed myself before I was ready. This is all so stupid and confusing and I know I’m acting like a teenager but fuck it.

“Ha! I did it!” Gavin is shouting and giggling like a kid and I exit my inventory to see I’m trapped on a one by one block with lava surrounding me. I have half a heart, no food, and we’re on hard. Not only would I lose my diamond because it will burn in the lava, I’d also spawn all the way back in Achievement City because I just placed my bed and haven’t slept yet.

“God FUCKIN’ DAMNIT, GAVIN!” I yell and he just laughs even louder, stupid sounding snorts sprinkled in here and there.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face! Lindsay did you get that?” I turn to see Lindsay smirking and flashing a thumbs up for the camera. I can feel that my face is hot with rage but I know I’m also smiling.

“Fuck you.” I say with a laugh as I walk my character into the lava and the respawn screen pops up.

Gavin ends up winning the Tower(crazy I know) and we start packing up to go home.

“Hey Michael.” I turn around to see Ryan. He smiling and his eyes are shining and he’s just so handsome the way he fills out that shirt.

“Hey Rye Bread, what’s up?” Was that too flirty? I hope he doesn’t notice.

“Nothing I just uh. I asked everyone already and they all said they’re busy. You wanna come have dinner with me? I realized I don’t really hang out with you guys outside of work so uh..” Does he look nervous or am I reading into this too much? Is he asking me on a…? No. He said that he wanted the other guys to join. So it’s a friend type of thing. Of course.

“Yeah. Yeah sounds cool.” I try not to sound too disappointed. But he notices anyway.

“You don’t have to come, it’s fine.”

“No I really want to.” As much as it would break my heart knowing that this will just be two friends going and hanging out, I really do want to spend time with him. “Where are we going?” At that, he smiles.

“That’s a surprise. I’ll pick you up at seven, wear something nice.” I nod slowly.

“Sure. See you then.” I watch his back as he leaves and Ray comes over to me.

“What was that about?” He asks as he pulls his backpack over his shoulder.

“Didn’t he ask you guys if you wanted to hang out for dinner?”

“Uhm. No? Was he suppose to?” I shrug and think about what had just happened.

“No.” When I look at Ray he gives me a look like I’m crazy. “No, I guess not.” I quickly get my things together and leave the office, saying bye to people passing by.

Out in the warm but pleasant evening air, I catch a glimpse of Ryan pulling out of the gate in his car. Maybe he was asking me on a date. Why else would he lie like that? I probably shouldn’t think too much. Knowing me, i’d just get myself nervous and make up an excuse as to why I wouldn’t be able to go which would ruin any chances I have with him.

With a heavy sigh, I make my way across the street to my apartment building. It’s five thirty right now. I have an hour and a half to just think about what’s only going to make me even more on edge about being alone with Ryan. Yippee.

I jump slightly when there’s a knock at the door and look over myself before answering. I hope I’m dressed nice enough. Plain light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. But then I open the door and see Ryan.

Khaki pants, pale pink button up shirt, blazer. Bow tie! He’s wearing a fucking bow tie. I swear it looks like he’s gonna pull out a top hat, cane and monocle.

“Shit, I’m underdressed.” He smiles(did I mention I love his smile?) and shakes his head.

“You look great. Handsome.” I’m not blushing.

“Alright then, let’s get the hell out of here.” I lock my door and close it, practically flying down the stairs if only to get away from the embarrassment.

So this is obviously a date. The dressing up, the picking me up, the complements. This is exactly what I wanted but I’m still so nervous.

“Hey.” I jump a little when Ryan’s hand presses gently against the small of my back. “Relax, okay?” He says with a chuckle and opens the passenger door for me, the warmth from his hand lingering even as he closes the door and moves to the drivers side.

“You’re handsome too, Ryan. Like, all the time too. Not just right now.” He looks at me with a smirk and I quickly turn away. God dammit I’m such an idiot.

“Thanks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn’t Ryan’s friend. This is what I find out during our dinner at this expensive restaurant were I know I don’t fit in. I never even knew him. As we talk, I find out that he isn’t just this creepy animal abusive freak persona that he puts on during Let’s Plays. He’s a super smart(like seriously, why is he so smart?), super sweet, awesome PC gamer. And I like that. I like everything about him.

We laugh and make jokes about the waitresses and waiters through the appetizer. We talk about upcoming game releases we’re excited about during the main course. And we skip dessert because Ryan says he has something much more delicious than volcano cake at his place. And who am I to miss out on something like that?

All and all, the evening goes great and I honestly don’t know what I was so worked up about. Ryan is perfect and there’s no doubt in my mind that he thinks I’m perfect too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not using tumblr anymore, I discovered it's just not for me. I'm putting all my fics, like all four or five of them wow, on here and then leaving the internet for a while. Don't worry it's nothing crazy or even really personal, it's just that im not really living like I want to right now and I want to change that. Bye. :3


End file.
